Die cast components can be configured to incorporate over-molded (cast-in-place) inserts that provide certain attributes that are not attainable in a bulk cast media, or which are not feasible to create in the cast tooling process. The insert can be positioned and retained within the tooling via tooling design features. However, certain types of components provide unique challenges for over-molded inserts.
One such component is a cast-in-place main journal, also known as a “bulkhead insert,” for a high pressure die cast engine block. The geometry of the insert is such that it cannot be secured within the tooling without the use of opposed die halves. The use of opposing die halves to secure the insert presents the risk of collision between the halves that could potentially damage the tooling or produce a part with a compromised insert that may be difficult to detect in the finished casting operation.